The Concert
by Roscette29
Summary: Set after Madeline's party. What if Dean thought Rory had a yearbook meeting and showed up 10 minutes later to Chilton that day?
1. PJ Harvey

Rory sighed as she heard the bell right signaling the end of her favorite class of the day, English. She quietly gathered her materials and headed into the crowded halls of the school that she loved to hate. As she tried sweet talking her locker, because, once again, it would not open, she groaned when she heard one voice rise above the mindless drone of the Chiltonites. "Mary!" Rory ignored that nagging voice as she continued to struggle with her locker.

"Mary! I have two tickets to the P.J. Harvey concert Friday night if you want to come"

"Tristan, for the LAST time, my name is Rory!" After that last comment, the annoying locker would just have to wait. Rory turned to walk toward the front of the school.

"But you see to call you by your real name would be no fun for me. Nope, no fun for Tristan."

"Well then, Bible Boy, I guess you won't be calling me much of anything." Rory cringed as Tristan's trademark smirk began to form. Tristan fell in step with Rory as she walked to the front of the school, otherwise known as freedom.

"I'll pick you up on Friday at 6:30 then for the concert"

"No, Tristan, you will NOT!" Rory kept walking until Tristan caught her arm.

"Rory," at her look of shocked surprise Tristan added, "yes I do know your real name, I just choose not to use it, Rory you can't tell me you didn't feel anything at Madeline's party the other night" She looked like she might say something to object, so Tristan did the only thing he knew would shut her up: he kissed her. So shocked by the kiss, Rory did not think clearly. She did not slap him, like she should have. She did not break the kiss, like she should have. In fact, Rory did not do anything to stop the kiss, _like she should have._ In Rory's surprise by the kiss, she did the worst thing she could have possibly thought to do: She kissed him back.

That is: until she heard "RORY!"


	2. Confrontation, Realization, and a Thud

**a/n I forgot to put up the essential what you need to know list before the last chapter and incedently you needed it… lol I wonder why?**

**You need to know:**

**The time frame is different: Dean came to school the week after the party**

**Dean dumped Rory when she couldn't answer I love you too**

**Okay so I think that's all you need to know before you get on with the story… Except you also need to know that I do not own gilmore girls lol!**

"_RORY!"_

At the sound of that voice, Rory snapped back to her old self and she realized all the things that she _should_ have done. Rory pulled back and she saw Tristan, who was just as flustered by the kiss as she was. Tristan started to smile. It was not his usual smirk, but a genuine smile. And immediately Rory was redrawn into a world occupied only by Tristan.

Rory started to smile, a radiant smile that engulfed her entire face. Rory's eyes shown lke the stars that had shined so brightly over Madeline's party not even 4 days before.

"Rory!"

Once again, Rory was pulled back to her old self. And ths time, Rory pulled back away from Tristan and turned to face the harsh voice that was her boyfriend, Dean. Ex-boyfriend, Rory had to remind herself. At this discouraging thought, Rory started to tear up. But instead of allowing herself to become a blubbering mass in front of Tristan and Dean (and the ever growing crowd of students gathered to watch the trio) she decided to discover the reason her ex-boyfriend was even here in the first place.

"Dean, what are you doing here, in Hartford, at Chilton?" Rory had long given up on any semblance of outward calmness and tears were now steadily streaming down her face.

"Well I _was_ planning on telling you that you had to tell me that you loved me of your own accord, and I would wait for you." "Rory, I was _going _to say I loved you and wanted to be with you" "But it looks like **_you_** had other plans" he insinuated

That was all Rory needed to hear to successfully be put over the edge. She went from bereaved to downright seething in an instant.

"It looks like I had other plans! _IT LOOKS LIKE I HAD OTHER PLANS! _Newsflash Dean… YOU DUMPED ME! **YOU** dumped **ME!** So guess what? It doesn't matter whether or not I have other plans! Because you have **no** say in what I do, or what _plans_ I make, or even who I make those plans with! Dean, you gave up that right when you dumped me because I wouldn't say I loved you too! and with that Rory stormed out. She stormed past the awe-struck Paris, the smirking Madeline and Louise, and the fuming Dean, but not before she planted a kiss on Tristan's lips and whispered "You can take that as a yes."

You could hear a pin drop as Paris fainted and promptly hit the floor with a "Thud"

**TBC! **

**Thanks for reading…. and next up…. school has changed for Tristan and Rory's normal daily routine, Rory has an encounter with Dean, and Rory spills all to Lorelai! **


	3. Transportation,Pretenses, and GirlScouts

**okay, so I know I promised a couple confrontations that didn't happen here, but I hope I made up for it. keep in mind that they WILL happen eventually... So with that said... onward young soldier!**

"_Thud"_

Immediately following Rory's dramatic exit, Tristan ran to find her, the words "WE'RE NOT THROUGH HERE YOU S.O.B." echoing behind from Dean.

"Rory!" At the sound of her name, Rory quickened her step. "Rory!" Still no answer. "MARY!"

"Yes, Tristan?" Rory responded sweetly.

"You think I let my girl use public transportation?" Tristan's posture tightened as he realized the slip of his tongue. He had not meant to let those words flow so easily from his mouth, though, he had to admit, they did seem natural.

"Your girl?" Rory's accusation sliced Tristan through to the core, and Tristan could not seem to remember how to breathe. He had not meant it to scare her, all he really wanted was to see the hometown of his Mary, the Stars Hollow she was always so cryptic about. All Tristan really wanted was to tell Rory how he felt. After what seemed like an eternity, Tristan's lungs automatically filled themselves with air, and he was able to croak out, "If you want, I thought I could give you a ride home"

Rory felt her heart leap what seemed like a mile high at this prospect, and it seemed to get caught in her throat. Rory could not manage to get a word out so she mutely nodded her head, and followed Tristan out to a 2006 **(a/n: I couldn't remember the year so I just used the present one)** Honda Civic. Rory could still not manage a single word as she opened the door and climbed inside.

Meanwhile

Dean, fuming, stormed to his truck muttering something about should have known, and that no good, two-timing, rotten…. Madeline and Louise went running to find smelling salts to revive Paris, but she was already coming to…

"Madeline, Louise, I just had the strangest dream: Rory KISSED Tristan! And her bagboy of a boyfriend was here, at Chilton, fuming, because he saw it!" After opening her eyes, and seeing Dean's retreating back, Paris's eyes nearly bulged completely out of her head, and she had jumped up within two seconds.

"I can't believe her! How could she do this! She will never work on the paper again!" And with that screeching remark, the crowd around the confrontation began to dissipate.

Most of the ride to Stars Hollow had been in comfortable silence, except for the occasional outburst from Rory when a good song came on the radio. At each outburst, and ensuing singing, Tristan's genuine smile would grow wider. Tristan pulled up in front of Luke's (per Rory's impending need for coffee) and Rory ran in to get two coffees to go.

"Afternoon Luke!" Rory chimed in a sing-song dreamy voice as the bell jangled signaling her entrance to the diner. "Two coffee's please!"

"I cannot keep feeding yours and your mother's coffee addiction, Rory. It'll kill ya one day." Luke commented/chastised as he poured the two coffees. Rory quickly grabbed her two coffees and rushed out the door, saying so fast that Luke thought he'd imagined it "Itsnotformymom" leaving the bells ringing in her wake. Luke would have thought nothing of the half-heard comment on a normal day. On this day, however, Luke caught in his vision a certain young brunette woman climbing into the red and silver striped Honda civic across the street with a boy _that wasn't Dean._ At this discovery Luke immediately picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Lorelai…"

After a few confused circles, and Rory's contagious laughter when Tristan misread a sign, or noticed a strange, but beloved, town landmark, Tristan finally found his way to his Mary's house.

"So this is it, huh?"

"Yup, this is the crap shack. Thanks for the ride."

"Look Mary, _Rory_, I meant what I said earlier about you being my girl. I want to be your boyfriend, Mary, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Smiling from ear to ear, Rory managed to squeak out "Well, Bible Boy, we haven't even had our first date yet and you want to be my boyfriend? What happened to pretenses?"

"To heck with pretenses" Tristan's lips crashed upon Rory's and the kiss they shared got very heated _very_ quickly. When they finally broke apart for air, Rory managed to stumble over the words "I should go in now"

"I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up for school tomorrow morning?" Tristan stated (well, more like asked) his voice full of longing and hope.

"Sure Bible Boy" Rory planted a soft kiss on his lips and pulled a smirk worthy of Chilton's King himself before getting out of the car. She seemed to put a little more swing in her hips as she walked up the drive to her front door, purely coincidental, of course.

As soon as Rory entered the house she heard the words "_Luuuuuuuucy, you got sum 'splainin to dooooooooo…"_ coming from the living room. Rory put on her best innocent face, and walked in to face her mother.

"What did I do?" Rory batted her eyelashes for effect.

"Okay babe, now don't give me that… What I want to know is why there is a very hot boy bringing you home in a civic, and you did not tell mommy…. So spill" "oh I also want to know why you didn't get me any coffee from Luke's this afternoon" Lorelai added as an afterthought.

So Rory, knowing that she had been outwitted by the elder Gilmore, proceeded to explain the events of the afternoon to her very attentive mother "… and then I got out… adding a little booty swing for effect" Rory finished her story.

"So let me get this straight… you're dating the spawn of Satan? " Lorelai gaped.

"Mom, could you please refrain from saying that in his presence?" Rory put on her best pouty face for the full effect.

"Well sweetums, fruit of my loom, daughter of mine, I will try my very hardest girl scouts honor" and for this Lorelai put up her index, middle, and ring finger to show how truly honest she was being.

"Mom, you weren't even a Girl Scout!" Rory choked out between giggles that she was trying very unsuccessfully to suppress.

"See dear, that's the beauty of it. If I mess up, then I got it covered… I just say I wasn't one. And if I don't that makes it all the more sweet that I actually know what those brownie lovers do." Lorelai explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and she could not _believe_ Rory found it even remotely funny.

The next morning, Rory was rushing around putting on the finishing touches for school when the doorbell rang. Lorelai opened the door to find Tristan there with 3 cups of coffee….

"Oh, he's good…" Lorelai commented to Rory later. Rory and Tristan walked out to his car, Rory glancing once over her shoulder to see her mother holding up the three fingers once again, and she almost choked on a silent fit of laughter as she climbed into his car. Tristan just rolled his eyes and smirked.

45 minutes later as they pulled into the parking lot of Heck, excuse me, _Chilton_, and Tristan opened the door for his girlfriend. "Are you ready for this?" Rory interlaced her fingers with his.

"As ready as I'll ever be" And with those words, the new couple set off to face the halls of her fellow unloving Chiltonites, and Paris.

TBC! SoOoOoOoOoOo... What did you think? Was it worth an oscar! Thanks, you know what to do!


	4. Papers, Glares, and Sirens

**A/n: I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update. Go ahead and hurt me, I know its been like 3 weeks and everything... I hope this update makes up for it though! Read and enjoy!**

As Rory and Tristan entered the front doors of Chilton, an eerie silence befell the halls. As it would appear, everyone within 100 miles had heard of the confrontation of yesterday. Eyes turned and stared as the couple walked to Rory's troublesome locker. Tristan had no problem with his girlfriend's locker, and the troublemaker was open within 2 turns and a good pound of the fist. Rory could have sworn she heard "Just a little of that Dugrey magic", but before she could comment, the bell rang signaling the beginning of first period. Rory and Tristan had different classes that were unfortunately on total opposite ends of the school. Rory had geometry with Ms. Tichmond, Tristan had English with Ms. McDale. With a quick, whispered "See you later" and a peck on the cheek, Rory was left with only her binder and the butterflies that seemed to have appeared and multiplied over the course of that conversation.

Rory was thoroughly distracted throughout the course of her next class (geometry). She didn't even take the usual four pages of notes (which she found out to her dismay when she tried to study the next day for the test). All her thoughts were consumed by none other than Tristan and the sweet, tender kiss he had placed on her rosy cheek before class. Rory, however, was pulled from her daydream with a thud on the back of her chair. She looked down to find a neatly folded note placed exactly in the geometric center of her desk (how she realized this is unbeknownst to the common non-geometric thinking man).

_You're going down, Gilmore._ **Why, whatever did I do, Paris?** Rory wrote back, sweetly, innocently. _You know exactly what you did, Gilmore. Tristan was mine, and you stole him from me._ **O really? Because I was under the impression that Tristan was on the market, girlfriendless. I mean, I _could_ ask him why he asked me out and led ME on while in reality, he was dating you the entire time. I could _always _do that...**_ Ughhhhhh... Okay Rory you asked for it... No more paper, no more nice Paris... I am going to make your life a living hell... _**I thought I had yet to meet a nice Paris, and you already make my life a living hell... And as for the paper we'll just see about that... **Before Paris could respond, however, the bell rang signaling the end of class.

Rory tried to make a quick exit to find Tristan, but to no avail. Paris cut her off before she even got halfway down the hall. "You think your so smart, Gilmore. You think you're all fine and dandy now that your dating the king." At this point Tristan walked up behind Paris but said nothing so she continued. "Well, I've got news for you, Lorelai Gilmore. I will get Tristan back... He will be mine once again, and you will wish you'd never been born" With that said, Paris turned to make a dramatic exit, but instead was caught head on with a face full of the chest of Tristan. "O you'll get me back, will you?" He smirked down at her. And with this comment, Paris Gellar ran away crying (a feat not many people had seen before or will ever see again).

The rest of the day was uneventful as the couple attended (or chose not to attend) the rest of their classes. Tristan was once again giving Rory a ride home when she begged for some coffee. This particular day however Tristan was allowed to come inside. Aside from a menacing look given by Luke, the pit stop was fairly uneventful. However, when Tristan pulled into the Gilmore driveway, things turned ugly (literally and figuratively).

The only word said before fist connected with jaw was "Bitch". 30 minutes later an ambulance was carrying one of the boys away, while a police car held the other. _"Well," _Rory thought sarcastically, "_at least this day can't get any worse."_

**I know I know... Cliffys are horrible... But I promise to try and update sooner next time... I told you there would be confrontation! Hahahahaha yes go ahead and call me evil... But at least read and review first! 3, Roscette29**


	5. Stares, Explanations, and Questions

**A/n: Okay, this chapter did NOT want to get written. I finally just had to sit and write Rory _wayyyyy_ OOC... So sorry bout that... But sorry it took so long... I know I said I try and update soon, and it didn't happen... and before you hate me, just read the whole chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. (Nor am I even sure I _want_ to after last night's fiasco of a season finale) hmph**

By the time Rory got to school (alone) the next day, word had gotten to every ear in the tri-county area about Tristan's "fight with the bagboy". They had even heard how he got carted away in a police car. They also heard, however didn't care, about Dean's _unfortunate_ stay in the hospital for bruises to his lower abdomen. As Rory went through her daily (as daily as it could be without Tristan) routine, she was constantly bombarded with questions wanted to know every detail of every punch. The one person she didn't see was the person she most expected to see. But apparently, after her teary flight from the halls yesterday, Paris withdrew from school, and enrolled in the even snobbier prep school across town. Which meant, to Rory's great delight, that the school paper would need a new editor. And according to the sponsor, she was the best person for the job. Rory couldn't wait to tell Tristan when she got to his house this afternoon. With that sustaining thought to keep her sane throughout the day, Rory made it through her classes. As Rory went out front to wait for Tristan to pick her up, she was stopped by Louise.

"All I want to know is what happened, because apparently if I don't keep a close watch on you and 'the king' then Paris is going to hurt me. I don't just see why she couldn't stay herself, but apparently she has suffered 'mortal mortification and if Tristan ever sees her again she will just die!'. So spill, so I can report back to the editor at large, as she insists on calling herself." She rambled all at once.

Rory was completely shocked that Paris, Paris GELLAR, would ever run from anything, let alone, _her_, but hey, crazier things have happened(i.e. Tristan being hauled away in a police car), and that was the main reason she went into the whole ordeal with Louise, whom she normally would not.

"Okay, yesterday, Tristan was bringing me home, and we pull up in my driveway, and see Dean just sitting on my porch, apparently waiting on me to get home from the bus... Well he sees me get out of the car and he's all 'Bitch'... Tristan already didn't like the guy... And that was all the incentive he needed to knock the living daylights out of him.. So he starts pounding on him... And I run into the house to get mom, but she's not there... Apparently, there was an emergancy at the Inn, something about shoes, and Micheal, and a dog...I don't know... Wait where was I?" She rambled. "Oh. Yeah. So since mom's not there I run to the next place I can think of, Luke's. I run in screaming my head off about a fight (Thank GOD Babette and Miss Patty weren't in there or some RUMORS would have been flying)" _"Who are they?" _Louise mused to herself, but before she had a chance to voice her question, Rory continued. "Well, anyway, so Luke yells for Ceazer to take over and sprints with me to my house, and with a struggle gets Tristan off of Dean... And when explanations ensued... Tristan, who had been struggling to get free, and Luke... Who seemed to forget that he had a hold on Tristan... Both pounced on Dean once more, and that's when I called the police... By the time they got there, Tristan had a black eye and a fat lip, Luke had a bruised cheek, and Dean (obviously the worst off of the three) had two black eyes, a fat lip, and a bruised abdomen... All three of the guys would have gone in for questioning, but Dean couldn't so it was just Luke and Tristan. No one is being charged, thank GOD though."

Once Rory finished rambling, Louise just rolled her eyes ("_great" _thought to herself) and walked off. This left Rory free to wait for Tristan. When he pulled up she eagerly climbed inside, and closed the door.

"So how many days until PJ Harvey?" Rory exasparetedly exclaimed.

**Don't hate me too much! Read and Review please!**


End file.
